Révisions à l'eau de rose
by DaiKise Hisui
Summary: Kagami et Kuroko sont désormais en couple mais le joueur fantôme a une timidité maladive dans cette relation, une séance de révisions et une sortie à la bibliothèque changeront peut-être le cours des choses.


**_Coucou ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un OS de KagaKuro que j'ai écrit il y a un petit moment déjà XD C'est très "cucul" mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira :)_**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Une semaine. Voilà une semaine que la grande brute et le petit innocent étaient en couple. La déclaration du rouge avait été interrompue sans cesse par de nombreux cafouillages mais il avait finalement réussi à dire ces deux petits mots qui changèrent tout : je t'aime. Le bleuté au départ, très surpris avait adopté une attitude de compassion envers son camarade puis accepta ses sentiments auxquels il répondit avec joie. L'instant se termina par un doux baiser quelque peu maladroit de la part des deux nouveaux amants aussi cramoisis l'un que l'autre.

Aujourd'hui le couple devait se retrouver chez Kuroko pour une séance dite de révisions avant les examens tant redoutés. Comme à la veille d'un match où il ne pouvait dormir, Kagami fit de même cette nuit-là et se réveilla avec d'énormes cernes. Lorsqu'il arriva à la demeure du passeur invisible, celui-ci ne pût que faire preuve d'ironie envers son petit-ami qui avait eu bien du mal à trouver le sommeil. En vérité, la perspective de se retrouver chez Kuroko avait titillé l'esprit tordu du grand gaillard toute la nuit. Il s'était passé tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables dans lesquels il aurait pu "accidentellement" se retrouver dans une position avantageuse par rapport au bleuté. Cependant dès qu'il aperçut son coéquipier sur le pas de la porte, il renonça bien vite à ses idées perverses. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à une tête aussi innocente. Du moins, en apparence. Il espérait ,malgré tout, qu'au fond de lui Kuroko ait un léger esprit pervers. Ça le rendrait probablement plus accessible.

Pendant qu'il tergiversait, son petit-ami l'emmena s'asseoir au pied de la table basse du salon. Il prit place sur un coussin et le petit bleuté amena de quoi boire à son invité. Les deux sortirent leurs cahiers de cours et commencèrent les révisions. Malheureusement pour Kagami, il s'ennuyait à mourir car Kuroko avait beau lui expliquer les réponses cinquante fois, l'américain n'y comprenait rien. Au bout d'une heure de travail, les choses n'avaient toujours pas avancées et Kuroko commençait à baisser les bras. Il décida alors de s'octroyer une pause tandis que son ami buvait une gorgée d'eau. Il était déjà 19h30 et le Soleil ne semblait pas vouloir laisser sa place à la Lune. Il est vrai que cet été était particulièrement chaud et le pauvre Kuroko tout fébrile avait bien du mal à supporter ces hausses de températures démesurées. Il partit chercher de la glace dans la cuisine avant de revenir pour trouver son camarade endormi sur la table.

Il lui secoua légèrement l'épaule pour le faire réagir et le rouge sursauta d'un coup comme s'il eut été piqué par une bestiole. Le basketteur regarda autour de lui avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'apercevoir une tête bleue à quelques centimètres de lui. Le plus petit lui demanda si tout allait bien et il acquiesça. Le passeur ,rassuré, se rassit aux côtés de son petit-ami et déballa sa glace. Il la mit dans sa bouche et en croqua un morceau. Cependant, il s'arrêta un instant après dès qu'il sentit le regard imposant de Kagami sur lui. Ce dernier observait le bleu avec envie, envie de manger sa glace et certainement avec une légère pensée perverse dans le fond.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette fois c'était Kuroko qui le fixait étrangement, Kagami se stoppa net et détourna le regard. Ça avait beau faire une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble, embrasser Kuroko avait été plus facile la première fois que les autres. Le passeur habituellement impassible, devenait extrêmement pudique dès que ça touchait à l'amour. En sept jours, ils n'avaient dû s'embrasser que cinq, six fois à tout casser et même si il ne le montrait pas, Kagami espérait sincèrement que Kuroko parviendrait à surmonter sa timidité excessive dans ce domaine le plus vite possible. Il avait même carrément jeté sa fierté dans les égouts en demandant conseil à son ennemi Aomine. Celui-ci, pour l'aider, avait simplement rétorqué qu'il n'était pas à sa place et qu'il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller.

"J'ai déjà un mannequin sur les bras, Bakagami." avait-il dit.

Grâce à ce superbe conseil, le pauvre Taiga était plus que perdu et avait décidé, malgré lui, d'attendre patiemment. Malheureusement la patience n'était pas une de ses qualités et l'appliquer ainsi, aussi longtemps était mission impossible. Il était 20h et Kagami s'étonna de ne pas voir les parents de son amant arriver.

"Tes parents ne sont pas là ?" demanda-t-il tout en étant à moitié avachi sur la table basse blanche.

"Ils ne rentrent pas ce soir. Ils sont invités chez des amis." répondit calmement le bleu.

"Pourquoi t'es pas allé avec eux alors ?"

"Je devais te faire réviser Kagami-kun."

Cela ressemblait plus à un faux argument qu'à une véritable justification mais Kagami se réjouit du fait qu'il ait préféré passer du temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec ses parents. Kuroko, sa glace à la main, la sortit de sa bouche et la tendit à son coéquipier. Surpris, le grand ne bougea pas et scruta mystérieusement le bâtonnet glacé avec incompréhension.

"Tu en veux ?" questionna enfin son petit-ami.

"Ah euh ouais." répondit le rouge, gêné.

Embarassé par la situation, il approcha doucement sa bouche de la nourriture convoitée que lui tendait le passeur et s'arrêta un moment lorsqu'il aperçut un filet de salive reliant les lèvres de Kuroko à la glace. Si il avait pu rougir plus, il l'aurait fait. Son visage, plus que cramoisi, parvint tout de même à croquer un bout de glace et à emporter un peu de salive de son amant.

"C'est...bon." conclut-il en avalant le morceau glacé.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme à la chevelure bleue reprit sa dégustation et laissa le rouge en plan. Lorsqu'il eut finit sa glace, il partit jeter le bâtonnet à la poubelle et revint en s'asseyant à sa place. Kagami, à moitié endormi, se réveilla une fois de plus sous les secousses du passeur.

"Kagami-kun, il faut reprendre nos révisions maintenant."

Le grand se résigna bien vite à réviser à la vue de la tête que tirait son amant. À 23h, le Bakagami semblait enfin avoir compris un ou deux problèmes sur dix. C'était déjà ça. Son visage paniqua lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'heure tardive qu'il était. Il ne voulait surtout pas croiser le chemin des parents de Kuroko car il avait peur de susciter des doutes. L'étudiant se rhabilla vite fait bien fait et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il sentit une petite pression sur son t-shirt.

Le petit bleuté avait agrippé le vêtement du plus grand et semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

"Aomine-kun m'a dit."

Le rouge, étonné, se promit de casser la gueule à cet Ahomine dès qu'il le verrait. Heureusement qu'il avait précisé que leur conversation devait rester "secrète". En même temps, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Désormais, Kuroko savait, et cette histoire évitait à Kagami la partie "confession". Le basketteur se retourna pour faire face au plus petit et Kuroko murmura un "Désolé." dans sa barbe.

Taiga, qui allait de surprise en surprise, frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque de voir son petit-ami dans cet état-là.

"Kagami-kun, tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à la bibliothèque demain après-midi ? J'ai un livre à rendre." continua-t-il en contournant habilement le sujet "embarrassant".

Ce dernier accepta sans hésitation, toujours un peu sonné par l'excuse du bleu. Quelques instants plus tard, le temps d'un câlin et d'un bref baiser, le rouge rentra chez lui.

Arrivé à destination, il s'écroula lourdement sur son matelas, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'eût pas totalement le temps de réfléchir car il s'endormit bien rapidement.

Le lendemain après-midi, après avoir passé toute la matinée à tenter de trouver le sommeil parce qu'il n'y était pas parvenu la nuit, il prit la décision de se lever hors de son lit, sachant que "dormir" ne faisait pas parti de ses actuelles capacités. Il se prépara un rapide petit-déjeuner à l'américaine et l'engloutit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Le Kagami rassasié s'habilla, se brossa les dents et termina bien vite sa routine matinale. Il traîna ensuite un peu dehors avant de rentrer pour déjeuner.

Lorsque ceci fut fait, il se mit en route pour aller chercher son passeur. Le bleu le salua poliment sans même l'embrasser, malgré leur relation de couple, et ils marchèrent vers la bibliothèque. Arrivés à la grande place, la chaleur étouffante qu'il faisait avait obligé tous les passants à s'agglutiner sous le porche du bâtiment pour profiter d'un peu d'ombre. Kagami tenta de se faufiler dans la foule pour accéder à l'entrée mais sa grande carrure n'était pas très avantageuse dans cette situation. Il renonça au bout du quinzième essai en se disant qu'il n'aurait qu'à attendre Kuroko à l'extérieur. Le bleu devait déjà être à l'intérieur, son peu de présence était bien utile dans des moments comme celui-ci. Kagami se rendit alors compte que Kuroko n'avait pas bougé et qu'il se tenait toujours à sa droite.

"Vas-y, je t'attends à l'extérieur, je pourrais pas passer." lui expliqua-t-il.

Sans réponse de la part de son camarade, il insista en l'appelant par son nom.

"Kuroko ?"

Le bleu ne broncha pas et prit la main de Kagami en le tirant pour s'approcher un peu plus de la foule. Ils étaient désormais pile en face de la masse de gens et le grand ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur les deux tourteaux tandis que le rouge commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Qu'est-ce que son petit-ami était donc entrain de faire ? Il eut la réponse quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il fut tiré vers le bas, par la chaîne de son collier, et qu'une paire de lèvres rencontra la sienne.

Kuroko faisait bien ce qu'il pensait n'est-ce pas ? Il était entrain de l'embrasser devant une foule de personnes. Au bout d'un instant le bleu se retira délicatement de la bouche de son amant et lui laissa, peu à peu, le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. La foule agréablement surprise par cet élan d'affection, siffla et applaudit l'heureux couple. Plus Kagami analysait la situation, plus son visage virait au rouge fluo. Le grand fixa le plus petit, attendant une explication mais l'autre se contenta de tout simplement ne pas lui en donner.

"On y va Kagami-kun ?" reprit le bleuté.

L'incompréhension du grand se transforma alors en un doux sourire. Il comprit que Kuroko acceptait enfin d'aller plus loin et de ne plus se cacher devant les autres. Il se dit alors ces mots : "Je n'aimerai personne d'autre que toi, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Voyant son petit-ami sourire comme un bienheureux, Kuroko le dévisagea avec étonnement.

"Tu penses à quelque chose Kagami-kun ?" l'interrogea-t-il.

Le rouge serra sa main sur celle du bleuté et rigola.

"Non rien. Je me disais juste que je t'aimais vraiment en fait."

Kuroko rougit fortement à la vue du magnifique sourire qu'arborait son camarade.

"Ne dis pas de choses aussi embarrassantes s'il te plait, Kagami-kun." répondit-il tout en essayant de cacher ses rougeurs.

"Je te signale que tu viens de m'embrasser devant tout le monde." répliqua l'américain.

"Conseil de Kise-kun."

"Hein ?" s'étonna le jeune homme.

"Si je l'ai fait c'est parce que j'ai demandé conseil à Kise-kun et il m'a dit de faire ça."

Dans sa tête Kagami se dit qu'il devait une belle chandelle à Kise et le jeune couple ressortit de cette histoire plus amoureux que jamais. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de prononcer en même temps : "Je t'aime".

* * *

 ** _Cette fin est tellement "cucul la praline" XD Mais on aime ce qui est cucul non ? :3_**

 ** _Les prochains chapitres d'AoKise arrivent ;)_**

 ** _J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ^^_**


End file.
